A family united once more
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Kana speaks to her father shortly after a sudden change in her isolated life.


"Papa, I have to say one more thing before we leave." Kana added, just as Corrin was about to turn. Corrin raised his eyebrow, nodding for his daughter to continue.

Kana took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks slightly. "...Rrrghg rawrgghh rrrh!" She flushed a light red, clasping her hands sheepishly behind her back. "...That's dragon for 'I love you!'"

Corrin breathed in sharply, grinning happily. He sprang forward, startling Kana as he embraced her and lifted her up in a large bear hug. He laughed loudly, spinning his daughter around in the air. Kana giggled, fully enjoying the attention.

Corrin placed her down gently and dropped to a knee. He grabbed her shoulders, still smiling. "I love you too!"

Kana grinned and hugged him again.

()()()()

Corrin unclasped his cape and threw it over the desk chair. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It had been a long day of fighting and marching, but he was finally home. Home to his wife. Who really should have been around somewhere...

Azura stepped into the room, smiling in that soft way of hers that Corrin found so endearing. She swept up to him and embraced him lightly. "How was the visit? I wish I could have came..."

Corrin kissed the top of her head. "You can't help being sick, dear." He chuckled. "But...er...the visit..."

Azura arched an eyebrow and shot him a warning glance.

 _Scary..._ Corrin thought. "Well, Kana was under attack. But! But! But she's fine!" Corrin added quickly, waving his hands defensively. "We saved her."

"So our daughter is okay?" Azura asked, worry creeping into her angry tone.

"She is absolutely fine, perfect even. Out daughter is so perfect." Corrin swallowed. He should have known Azura would pick up on his lie.

" _Corrin_. What did you do?"

Corrin breathed out a long breath of air. "It...may...be slightly...possible...that she's just down the hall settling in to her own room."

" _What_!?" Azura yelled out, breaking her calm visage. " _YOU BROUGHT OUR DAUGHTER HERE_!?"

Corrin grabbed her shoulders. "Dear, listen...it's...ah..."

"We talked about how dangerous this would be for _our children_ , Corrin. This place isn't safe for her, gods it isn't even safe for us! What were you thinking!?"

"Like I said, Kana was under attack." Corrin replied, harsher than he meant to be. He softened his tone, breathing out slightly. "She was attacked...and she transformed, like I can."

Azura slumped forward. "I prepared for this...but..."

Corrin nodded. "I know, it's still a shock. She...really wanted to come, to be with her family. And, since she can defend herself now, I thought that it would be okay."

Azura huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Corrin hugged her loosely, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Kana is strong, like her mother."

Azura rolled her eyes. "Alright..." She snapped her head up towards Corrin. "We have to get our son, and everyone's children too. If time has passed as quickly as it did in Kana's realm, I am concerned about how old the others may be. Kana was the youngest when she joined the deeprealms."

Corrin nodded. "I agree. We will set out tomorrow. I'll tell Jakob to spread the word."

Azura breathed out slightly. "I guess we should do see how Kana is-"

A loud _SLAM!_ Interrupted Azura. She spun her gaze to the door, where Kana was sprinting through.

"MAMA!" She cried, practically bowling the songstress over. "Mama! Mama!" She hiccoughed, tears sliding down her face. "I missed you so much!"

Azura held her close, cooing softly. "Shh...it's okay love. I'll never leave you alone again."

" _Hic_...promise?"

"Of course. Pinky promise." Azura reaffirmed, holding her little finger in front of her. Kana nodded and wrapped her own finger, the two 'shaking' on it.

()()()()

"Mama! Papa!" Kana called, tugging a boy with blue hair across the deck of the ship.

"Shigure?" Corrin and Azura said in unison, both looking at the practically-adult version of their son.

"Look! I found my brother!" Kana chirped. "Can I keep him?"

Shigure sighed, suppressing a grin. "Kana, I am not some lost mutt!"

"Of course Kana!" Corrin grinned, making his way towards them. "Just make sure to feed him and walk him."

Kana saluted happily, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"Don't tease him." Azura grumbled, already rushing past Corrin and placing a delicate hand on her son's face. "Are you hurt?"

"No...mother."

Corrin gripped his shoulder. "Shigure...I...don't know where to begin." He admitted. "We missed out on so much of your life -both your lives- and we cannot be forgiven. We have been horrible parents..."

Azura stepped beside her husband. "But we had our reasons. For your safety, we had to place you in the deeprealms."

"We forced a life of loneliness on you both." Corrin blinked a stray tear away. "There is no amount of apologizing we can do, but we hope, _will_ , do everything we can for you both."

Shigure and Kana shared a look. "Er, well..." The boy began, but was cut off by Kana.

"Don't worry Papa, Mama! I love you guys! And so does big brother!"

Shigure smiled at his sister, nodding in agreement.

()()()()

After a long time spent talking, the family decided to return home. Kana rushed off, pulling her brother by the arm once again.

"-And then there's this cool place I've heard of called a beach! Have you seen a beach big brother?"

"Yes, Kana, there's a bea-"

"We _have_ to go! You'll teach me how to swim, right big brother?"

"Kana, I'm sure we don't have time for such a thing in this war-"

"And then we can go and climb a mountain! Or we could go pick flowers! Or, or, or-"

Corrin clasped Azura's hand, smiling. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her cheek.


End file.
